A Child's Bane
by emlizT
Summary: Hermione has known happiness her whole life: caring parents, great teachers, and good friends. But when she loses the thing she treasures most, her family, Hermione realizes what a horrible place life can be. When the snarky Potions professor is put in charge of her welfare, Hermione thinks she's going to go mad. But then she's given the best news in her life: her mother's alive!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to the challenge posted by Savita. Enjoy!**

**A Child's Bane **

**Chapter #1: Ignorance is Bliss**

Hermione fidgeted in front of the Headmaster's office door, unsure of whether to enter or not. As Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door, she heard a crash and loud voices arguing.

"Absolutely not! Have you been listening to anything I've just said!?"

"Of course I have, Severus. But you must think reasonably. Ms. Granger is quiet, intelligent, and curious. Shouldn't you give it a try at least?"

"She's a bloody know-it-all. Why would I try to spend time with her?"

"Please put down the cup. I do not enjoy having my belongings smashed."

At this, Hermione turned around and ran down the hallway, stumbling over her own feet in her haste to get away. She fled up the stairs to Gryffindor tower and whispered the password to the Fat Lady and all but threw herself in her dorm room. She felt hot tears prickling at the back of her eyes but instead of a calming silence she required, Hermione was greeted with the anxious and worried faces of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Is it the boys again? You should stay with us," Lavender asked.

"Lavender's right you know. As kind as Harry and Ron are, they'll never be like us," Parvati agreed.

"No, it's not Harry and Ron," Hermione sighed.

The moonlight filtered through the glass window panes and Hermione crawled under the warm sheets. In the morning, as she walked down to breakfast with Ron and Harry, Hermione was stooped by Professor Snape in the hallway.

"Miss. Granger," Snape said curtly, "Come with me to my office. There is some news to be shared."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied stiffly, recognizing that it was Professor Snape who had insulted her yesterday.

In Professor Snape's office, Hermione sat uncomfortably in her wooden chair as Snape pawed through a pile of parchment, finally locating a flimsy sheet.

"Miss. Granger, it seems that there is unfortunate news to share. Your home was attacked by Death Eaters a couple nights ago. Your mother has been captured," Snape said, no hint of sympathy or sorrow in his tone at all.

Hermione whispered fearfully, "And my Father?"

"Dead of a Killing Curse."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #2: The Funeral**

Snape looked piercingly at Hermione, who was groping for her chair. Somehow, she had managed to stand up during the conversation. Hermione's eyes flickered about and she shook and shuddered.

"You're lying! He can't be dead! And my mother's still alive, too," Hermione scrambled to find something wrong.

"I am sorry for your loss," Snape said simply before continuing on, "Now, as for the matters of your guardianship…"

"Stop, please," Hermione pleaded, "My mother's still alive. She's still my guardian…right?"

"Miss. Granger, your mother has been captured. She is most likely dead. Now, the since the headmaster is growing old and the-" Snape said heartlessly.

"I'll be living with the Weasely's, then? Or is it Professor McGonagall? You already said that Dumbledore…" Hermione rambled on. Talking, for her, was a way to deal with grief…not that she had seen much of that.

"I am your temporary guardian, Miss Granger," Snape snapped irritably, "These are the papers," Snape pushed a couple sheets towards her with a quill and ink. Then, he leaned closer and said quietly, "If you have any problems, please, _please_, go to the Minister of Magic. I refuse to deal with your impulsive decisions."

Shaking uncontrollably, still numb from grief and surprise, Hermione signed the papers shakily before asking to be excused. She snatched up her bag and stumbled to the door.

"Oh, Miss Granger? The funeral will be in two weeks. Good day."

Hermione sat in the front row with Harry, Ron, the professors, and some other Gryffindors. There were reporters from the Daily Prophet sitting in the back, the sky seemed to perfect and the nature to serene. As she listened to the priest speak of a man he had never known, Hermione felt anger coursing through her veins. Maybe it was the death, or perhaps the unrealistic touch to this funeral that made Hermione say, and do, what she did next.

"Shut up! You, just shut up! You don't know _anything_ about my father, you bloody priest! You just ramble on, and on, and on. Do you even know my mother's name?!" Hermione ranted, enraged and stood up, much to the horror of her friends, "This isn't a funeral is it? It's a show! A show to Voldemort that we'll just bounce right back!" Hermione said, the realization dawning on her.

"Miss. Granger. If you cannot behave in a seemingly manner, we shall escort you back to your room," McGonagall admonished nervously.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard anything, "Well, you know what? You might be fine with it, you might bounce back, but why?! Because he's not your _father_! You don't know anything! And placing Snape as my temporary guardian, you've all gone bonkers!"

"'Mione! You didn't tell us that?" Ron said abruptly.

"ENOUGH!" thundered the priest's voice, "Can we please have some respect for the deceased?"

Hermione was about to retort when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit down, "You are in big trouble, young lady. You will behave like a lady until we return to the castle, Miss Granger," Snape's voice hissed from behind her, "Or you can say your goodbyes and leave now."

Hermione tossed a defiant look behind her and marched up to the platform. She withdrew something from her pocket and placed it against her father's heart.

"I promise you, Dad, I promise that I'll find Mom and bring her body back to lie beside you. I promise." Hermione whispered fiercely, "But now, I must say goodbye. I love you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #3: Actions and Consequences**

Hermione shook slightly as she walked down to the dungeons, with Snape slightly in front of her, robes billowing. His face was a hard, unreadable mask as he snarled out the password and shoved her inside the portrait. This time, however, Hermione shook not out of anger but rather fear.

Snape sat down angrily in his chair and pointed at a corner. He was just barely containing his rage as he delivered his instructions, "Stand there until we've both calmed down and can talk civilly, like human beings. I'm not going to deal with year adolescent needs, go crying to Dumbledore or McGonagall for that. When you've calmed down, tell me, and we can discuss the rest of your punishment."

Hermione nodded, eyes wide-open with fear. The adrenaline that coursed through her blood minutes before seeped out of her with every step towards the designated destination.

About five minutes later, Hermione said nervously, still facing the wall, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Good," Snape said, "Come and sit."

Hermione sat down and Snape began to talk, "What is the proper etiquette at a funeral, Miss Granger?"

"To respect the dead, and their family, Professor," she replied quietly.

"Yes!" Snape snapped, "And was yelling and shouting like a banshee a show of respect?! No! So, my question is, _why_? Why did you do that?"

"It..well…the funeral was too perfect, organized," Hermione fumbled for an acceptable answer.

Snape's unreadable mask cracked…and was replaced with a look of angry shock, "You…you did all that because it was too _perfect_?!"

Hermione cracked, the tears that didn't come with the news of the death came now, "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "My father hated perfection, organization," she sniffled and added ruefully, "Guess that's where my bushy hair comes from. And when I realized it was a show for the Death Eaters…I just went over the edge, I guess…sir."

Snape's mask was back, "I see. If you had only told us your father's preferences, we wouldn't be having this problem. However, it was indeed a show for the Dark Lord, and I apologize for not informing you about this. I understand your anger. Even so, it will only reduce your punishment slightly. You know how one is to comport themselves at a funeral and so there should have not been any problems.

"As punishment, that I do not believe unreasonable, you will be required to write a 4-page essay on funeral etiquette, procedures for both the family, deceased, and guests, and how you would plan a re-do of the funeral for your father."

"That's, that's not unreasonably, sir. I…," Hermione hesitated slightly before continuing, "I thank you for your understanding and I apologize for my behaviour, Professor."

"Dismissed, Miss Granger," Snape said, acknowledging the thanks and apology with a wave of the hand. As Hermione neared the door, the potions professor called out one more time, "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"My…my rooms are available if you need any help or somewhere to begin your essay. I am still your guardian, however temporary," Snape replied.

"Thank-you, sir. I'll keep that in mind," Hermione responded, a faint smile on her lips.

"And…I would require you to skip this weekend's Hogsmead trip."

Hermione frowned, "Sir? Is that a punishment or an order? I promised Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna that I'd go."

"No…a request that I would greatly appreciate if it were granted. Come in the morning on Saturday if you wish to accompany me. And, Miss Granger, did you promise nothing to Mr Potter?"

Hermione blushed, "Well…we…um..no. I didn't promise anything to Harry because…well, I think it best kept a secret. Accompany you _where_?"

"That you will learn if you come. I will wait until 11:30 am. That leaves you 3 hours in Hogsmead with your friends," Snape answered simply, "Good day."

Hermione was confused as she exited and headed towards the Gryffindoy dormitories. Upon entrance, all her friends fell upon her, checking for injuries.

"Wow, 'Mione! You're still alive. I was sure Snape would have chopped you up by now."

"Yeah. Can you still come to Hogsmead?"

"Are you alright? Your eyes are a bit red."

"How many detentions did Snape assign you?"

"Snape! Why didn't you tell us that greasy git was your guardian?"

Hermione smiled faintly. With Gryffindor's, however brave they were, they always missed the obvious.

**A/N: I used a parental punishment**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #4: Hogsmead Weekend**

Hermione awoke that morning to a gentle rustling of the wind and soft coos of the owls. It was a lovely spring morning and Hermione was determined to make the most of it. She traipsed through her morning routine cheerfully, until she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Snape sat at his spot, glaring down at the entire student body. Hermione was suddenly reminded of Professor Snape's request.

"I wonder what he wants," Hermione thought aloud.

"Wonder what who wants, 'Mione?" Ron asked, bacon dangling from his fork.

"Professor Snape. He wants me to meet him in his quarters at 11:30. Should I go?" Hermione explained briefly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you actually considering Snape's request?! He'll probably make you do some work or something. Besides, you _are_ coming with us to Hogsmead, right?" Ron suddenly asked after his outburst.

"Ron's right, you know. I'm sure Hogsmead is much better than what Snape's planning," Neville agreed.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just not sure…," Hermione trailed off.

Harry gave a huge grin and said teasingly, "What if I challenge you to a duel? If you win, you can choose where you want to go…but if _I_ win, you have to spend the whole day at Hogsmead with us."

Hermione smiled faintly, "Challenge accepted."

-**HP**-

Hermione walked into the empty classroom with Ginny hot on her heels. Harry and Ron followed, each clutching their wands. Neville was waiting in the room and had cast a couple charms on several items in the rooms. "For desperate situations," he explained, shrugging.

"Good thing we have Professor McGonagall's permission to duel. We wouldn't want a repeat of first year, do we?" Hermione said smiling.

Harry blushed, "Whatever. Let's start. _Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, effectively beginning the duel.

"_Protego!_" Hermione yelled out, "_Petrificus totalus!"_

Harry jumped nimbly out of the way before yelling out another curse, "_Locomotor mortis!"_

And the duel continued for some time until Harry, finally spent, called out dejectedly, "Okay, okay! You win Hermione. I can't move another step." He slumped down against the wall and bent over, panting for breath.

Hermione smiled faintly, equally tired before glancing up at the clock, which hung above the door, "I'll go to Hogsmead with you guys. It's 9:35 now. I'll still meet Snape at 11:30 so I've got about two hours."

"Great!" Ron said, pushing himself off the floor, where he had been watching the duel. Let's go Harry!"

"Coming," Harry grumbled, "Where's Luna?" Neville helped him to his feet and towards the door.

"She's meeting us at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny explained, "We have to hurry."

The quartet ran down the cobbled streets towards the Three Broomsticks. They stumbled across the threshold, tired from running so much. Hermione and Harry slouched into empty seats, utterly exhausted, at Luna's table and they ordered some butterbeer. After shopping for a while, Hermione gasped.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"The time! I've got to go. Bye!" Hermione called out, flustered, as she ran towards the castle.

-**HP**-

Snape stalked the length of his office, fuming. He stopped occasionally to listen at the door, trying to hear the _tap tap_ of shoes on the stone floor. His head turned towards the clock, each ticking second making his anger grow tenfold. '_Where is that blasted girl?!' _he asked himself mentally.

Suddenly the door burst open, "I'm sorry, Professor. I lost track of the time. Sorry, sir."

"Next time, Miss Granger, I request that you walk in in an orderly manner. Not the tumble of limbs just now," Snape admonished, his tone cold, "Do you not have a watch?"

"No, sir," Hermione answered sheepishly.

Snape frowned before pointing to the door, "Outside, Miss. Granger. I will be with you shortly."

Hermione looked confused but complied and stepped outside. Snape walked to his closet, dropped something into his pocket, and pulled on a cloak to ward against cool breezes. They _were_ going up to a mountain. As Snape opened the door to his office and walked out, he gave Hermione a cursory glance.

"Miss Granger, do you have a cloak?" Snape asked.

"No, sir. I didn't think I needed one. I'll grab one now. _Accio_ cloak!" Hermione replied, even more confused.

"Come," Snape ordered curtly climbing the stairs that led up to the main floors.

After exiting the schools and leaving school grounds, Snape let Hermione on a small trail through the Forbidden Forest. Leaves shaded the pair from the glaring noon sun, and a cool breeze rustled the long grass and overgrown weeds at the sides of the path. Not long after finding the trail, the path started to slope upwards and soon became a steep climb.

"Where..a-are we g-going, sir?" Hermione asked, panting as Snape stopped impatiently to let her rest a little.

"You've never been there before," was all Snape would indulge before declaring, "Get up. We're continuing."

Finally, after about an hour of climbing, Snape chose a blank spot underneath a large shady tree. He pulled out a small object and enlarged it to a wicker basket.

"A…picnic?" Hermione asked exhausted and curiously.

"Yes," Snape grunted. He seemed embarrassed, "Help yourself."

Laid out on a checkered cloth were plates of sandwiches, salads, pitchers of pumpkin juice and butterbeer, along with small dishes of sweets. Hermione grabbed a plate and began heaping food on her plate. She sneaked a glance at Snape who was reading a potions journal.

"Sir?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"Since you're my guardian and all that, um…well…I was thinking…that maybe I shouldn't call you professor all the time," she stammered.

"I see. And you wish to call me…?" Snape asked, closing the book.

"Snape? Your first name, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Snape is adequate. And would you like me to call you anything in particular?"

"Hermione's just fine," Hermione announced happily, munching away at a sandwich.

Snape watched his new ward and wondered how he was going to share the next bit of news. Despite his constant attempts to turn her away, he had grown to enjoy Hermione's company in the past couple weeks.

"Hermione?" he asked, trying the name out.

"Yes, Snape?" Hermione answered, happy to be able to call Snape something other than 'Professor'.

"There's news," Snape said cryptically.

Hermione made a little grunt and put down her sandwich.

"Your mother…we have reason to think that she's alive," Snape responded quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #5: The Three D's**

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be _fine_."

"Don't forget the answers: Determina-"

"Determination, destination, and deliberation. I know, I _know_."

Hermione heaved a huge sigh and rolled her eyes. Who knew Snape had such a fussy side? But Hermione's mouth quirked upward in the beginning of a grin thinking about the last week or so. They, rather _she_, had practices over and over again how to apparate properly…in Snape's supervision, of course.

"Get those giggles out of your system right now, young lady," Snape scolded, "_Giggling_-" he said it like it was a crime, "-isn't going to help you pass your test. They're only going to distract you. We had to sign a lot of forms allowing you _one exam_ before you come of age and that's _not_ going to go to waste. You _will_ behave properly and pass this exam if you wish to find your mother."

That put a damper on Hermione's giddy joy: her mother. Hermione had been fretting over what she should do to help save her mother, how to find her mother, who might be holding her captive, and is she being treated alright. Snape had told her of Voldemort's _habits_ when it came to muggle woman and it gave her shivers just to think about it.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly.

"Good. I-" Snape was cut off by a booming shout, "Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Here!" Hermione called out, gathering her things and tossing a reassuring smile at Snape, "Don't worry about me."

"Hmph. You are far too much trouble," Snape grumbled affectionately.

"Worse that Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked teasingly before hurrying through the door where the examiner had walked through.

The room that she entered into was spacious and had an earthly tone. Bookshelves lined the pale yellow walls. A clock hung beside a window to Hermione's right. It was 3:43 pm. A huge oak desk stood in the middle with chairs on either side of it. The examiner sat at one end, jotting notes on a piece of parchment. As Hermione walked in, the examiner looked up. He wore a pair of glasses that kept slipping off his nose, he had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. He had a balding head of grey hair and a rumpled suit covered his body.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I presume?" he asked.

"Hermione's just fine, sir."

"I am Professor Dimitri Cutler," the man introduced himself and glanced down at a piece of parchment on his desk, "You are fifteen this year?"

"Yes, Professor Cutler. My birthday was last week, sir," Hermione confirmed.

"Happy belated birthday," the professor murmured absently.

"Thank-you,"

"Now, if you would follow this gentlemen right here…," Professor Cutler pointed to a blond man standing uncomfortably by a back door.

"This way, Miss Granger. The examiners will be by shortly," the blond man said.

"Examiners? Is Professor Cutler not the examiner?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Madam. Perhaps you didn't know? No matter, Professor Cutler will be examining you with two other examiners along with the Minister of Transportation. This is to prevent bias examiners…not that Professor Cutler is bias, just a precaution, you know," the man explained patiently.

"Oh…okay. What should I refer to you by?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"My name's Marl Savarsson," the man, Marl, said.

"Savarsson…Savarsson…that's an Icelandic name, yes?" Hermione asked.

"You're observant," Marl said stiffly.

Hermione shrugged. They approached a set of double doors and inside was a huge room with a row of seats on one side of the room. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a very old man sat in a tall straight-backed chair.

"Welcome," the man croaked, "Please, Miss Granger. Take a seat. We will be asking you to apparate to the room you have just exited. Professor Cutler will be there. The other two examiners will be well-hidden as to not give you pressure. You will be given three tries before you fail. You may begin at your pleasure."

"Thank-you," Hermione whispered absently.

Hermione concentrated on seeing the room she had just walked out of. There! There was the large oak desk…and the chairs surrounding it…with the messy papers on top. Hermione could see the window and the clock. She became confused…what if she apparated back in time. Hermione immediately dismissed the idea, that was absurd. Bookshelves…pale yellow walls…Hermione twisted slightly and she felt the most peculiar feeling-like she was being compressed through a narrow tube. And suddenly she felt as if she were being spit out from the tube.

"Ooph," Hermione grunted as she landed on the floor. She pushed her unbound hair out of her eyes and rubbed her hip.

"Congratulation, Miss Granger. You have successfully passed the first stage. You may now apparate with an adult at both destinations: your apparation point and your destination itself," Professor Cutler said in a bored tone, "The certificate has been passed onto your guardian. Good day."

Hermione walked out of the room and back into the hall. Snape strode up and snatched her arm, leading her outside.

"We will apparate back to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore has given us permission to apparate directly into my quarters as to better prepare for you mission to find your mother. Are you ready?" Snape explained.

"Can I apparate by myself?" Hermione asked.

"No. That was one of your first times apparating and you will feel a little bit dizzy. I don't want you to splinch yourself right after getting your certificate. Take my arm."

Hermione sighed and clutched Snape's arm. At least there were going back to the castle to figure out how to save her mother.

**A/N: I used an examination.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #6: Mother**

Back at the castle, Hermione and Snape were tucked into Snape's personal quarters, planning everything out.

"I can't apparate unless I have adult supervision…at _both ends_," Hermione said exasperatedly, "And I'm not old enough to take the second session."

"No, the certificate said that you can only apparate if there is an adult at both ends, not adult _supervision_," Snape argued.

"And will there be an adult at both ends?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Your mother will be at your destination. Dumbledore at the other," Snape commented dryly.

"All right…do you know the destination…and the layout of the home…and where my mother might be…and, and-" Hermione fretted.

The pair of them calculated and made plans and were soon ready to execute their plans. Almost the whole school would be involved. Hermione and Snape would look for Hermione's mother, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Lupin would be the aggressive team-clearing the way for Snape and Hermione, while Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie would be back-up-guarding the doorways.

When McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Lupin arrived, they were surprised to see no guards whatsoever. Snape and Hermione soon followed, treading cautiously. They weaved their way down to the dungeon of the Malfoy home. Hermione and Snape searched desperately but could find no evidence of Hermione's mother. Snape quietly muttered a point-me spell and, amazingly, the spell pointed upstairs.

"Um…Snape…is this normal?" Hermione asked.

"No. This is most peculiar. And I sense someone else…not someone that belongs yet familiar," Snape answered slowly.

The pair padded up the stairs quietly and they were met with a shocking sight: Hermione's mother was playing chess with a blond man…a very _familiar_ blond man…

"Marl Savarsson?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You know this man?!" Snape asked, barely keeping his rage in check.

Savarsson looked up with a cruel smile, "We meet again, Miss. Granger."

Hermione swung her gaze between Marl and Snape, "He…he was my apparation examiner."

"Ah…you were too observant that day. I should have dealt with you then," Marl said, a twist of the lips playing on his face.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape called out.

Marl stepped aside, "Your aim has not improved Severus…not since I murdered your _beloved _mother."

"Argh! _Confringo! Reducto!_" Snape shouted, "Get your mother, Hermione. I'll deal with this."

Hermione nodded and released her wand from her pocket, pointing it at her mother.

"_Protego_. _Wingardium leviosa_," Hermione chanted, floating her mother out the window, "Mr Weasley! My mother!"

Hermione dropped her mother out the window and proceeded to aid Snape in his battle.

"_Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted out spell after spell until one of Snape's finally hit Marl.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Snape roared and a black beam shot out of his wand, hitting Marl in the chest.

Savarsson fell back limply, his wand clattering to the floor, and his eyes open in shock. Snape hunched over, panting, and Hermione hurried over to Marl's lifeless body. There was a gash down the left side of his chest, narrowly missing his heart, and was bleeding freely. Hermione attempted to mop up the blood but was stopped by Snape.

"It won't work," he said hoarsely, "That was my own spell. He's as good as dead. Finish him off, the pain must be terrible."

"You mean… the killing curse?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"You'll relieve him of his pain. Besides, he might as well be dead," Snape said, "Fine." Snape reached over and pointed his wand at Marl, "_Avada Kedavra_."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Child's Bane**

**Chapter #7: Snape or Mother**

Hermione's mother was safely tucked away at the hospital and Snape was recovering from his injuries. Everyone else that had accompanied Hermione on this mission was safe and sound. Hermione herself was nowhere to be seen. She had hid herself in a remote corner of the castle, worried about her future.

_I want to stay with Snape_, Hermione was sure of that. As annoying and snarky as he gets, she had seen a side of him that she liked, that she admired.

_I want my mother_, Hermione was sure of that, too. Without her father, her mother was all she had left. Her only connection to her old life.

_I want my old life back,_ Hermione thought desperately even though that could never happen.

Hermione sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She plodded towards the hospital wing, pushing past the sea of concerned faces that enveloped her. As she neared the door where she could find her mother, Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss. Granger, how pleased we are to finally find you," Snape said with a sneer.

"Excuse-me, sir?" Hermione asked curiously.

Snape glanced at the clock above the door and answered, "You have been missing, young lady, for two days, thirteen hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-three seconds, forty-four, forty-five…"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in an 'O' of surprise, "I'm sorry, sir, I lost track of the time."

Snape frowned dug something out of his robe pocket, "I've been meaning to give this to you for some time now. A watch should be most helpful in your life."

Snape handed a silver watch gilded with pieces of amethyst. There was a gold coloured chain to wrap around her wrist. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise again as she reached over to pick it up. She draped it over her wrist and fastened it carefully before thanking Snape profusely.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Snape!' She leaped over and enveloped the surprised Potion's Master in a hug.

Snape pushed her off gently before speaking again, "You may go visit your mother now."

Just as Hermione passed through the doorway, she turned around to ask Snape a serious question, "Who's going to be my guardian now? Will is still be you or my mother?"

**A/N: It's finally finished! I know, it isn't all that long but I've hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
